Overlord Manga Chapter 41
This is the forty-first chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Gagaran of Blue Roses praises Climb's part in capturing Cocco Doll and Succulent. While she is surprised at hearing Brain Unglaus assisting in the venture, she is interested in the butler who the two. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra suggests that they move on with the meeting which she then directs her questions to Princess Renner. Originally Renner planned to have Blue Roses attack Eight Fingers and their installation piecemeal, but decides to change the plan and wipe them out in one day. Gagaran points out to the princess that their forces are short on manpower to accomplish this task. Renner tells them that she plans to draw additional resources from a reliable man. Climb then brings into the room, Prince Zanac, and Marquis Raeven. Turning to her friends. Renner asks them to wait outside while she has a private discussion with Zanac and Raeven. Blues Roses and Climb comply, however, Gagaran and Evileye doubt Raeven's trustworthiness. After the rest have left, leaving the three alone in the room, Renner thanks her brother for taking the time to have a meeting with her. Zanac tries the tea at the table only to find it not to his liking. When politely refuses to ask for the maids to serve another beverage, wishing no leaks going through the maids' intelligence network. Marquis Raeven asks why they were summoned so early. Renner replies that she wishes to draw upon the marquis's wisdom as he has no equal in the royal court. Raevan unsure what she means until she states she knows that his loyalties lie with the Royalty Faction and the one holding it together, leaving him stunned. The princess asks the noble to mobilize the faction's troops. She goes on further explaining that requesting help from Marquis Blumrush is out of the question as he is feeding information to the Baharuth Empire. Both Zanac and Raeven are aghast how she knows these critical details that only the two should know about. Marquis Raeven having regained a measure of his head calls Renner a 'monster'. Before continuing any further discussion the marquis asks Renner if he could possibly see the real Princess Renner. Renner asks innocently what he means. Marquis Raeven clarifies his request, stating years ago he saw a 'girl' muttering thing of mysterious nature. He didn't understand any of what she said until just recently. However, the girl's eyes belonged to something that he sensed as dangerous like one who had nothing but disdain for all mankind. He now asks that same young girl to show her true face: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. Renner complies, revealing her empty eyes sending shivers of fear through the two men. Raeven curiously asks if she has been pretending to which she denies. When the noble asks if her transformation had anything to do with Climb, she is quiet prompting the former to ask what he is to her. Renner describes her feelings to he akin to how she sees him as a pet that she has been raising. The men are obviously disturbed by her comparison especially after she confirms that she 'loves' him as a pet puppy whose eyes adore her. Despite the differences in the definition of love, seeing that she wishes to marry Zanac offers to allow their marriage unless she helps him become the king. The princess gladly accepts this offer as she already expected he would make that offer. She then asks another request to Raevan, to allow his son to marry which he forcibly rejects. Seeing himself make an outburst, he quickly apologizes. Marquis Raevan calmly assesses her reason for making the offer, to use the marriage with his son as a cover, while bearing a child with Climb. At the same time, he postulates that his son would also have a child with his own lover whilst Renner pretends to be the mother. He sees that despite the illicit doble affairs, it would beneficially serve both parties; his son would connect him to the royal family and allow Renner to be with Climb without a scandal so everyone wins. Pushing their personal plans aside they return to the matter on Eight Fingers. Renner wishes to attack the organization in one day. Since Marquis Raevan's cooperation has been verified, the issue now is that the sites where Eight Fingers' installations are located lie within the domains of other nobles. The marquis states that won't be a problem, should they find any incriminating evidence connecting to Eight Fingers, they could apply pressure to the nobles. As they discuss the possibilities and attacks plans, another person is brought to the room which Renner had asked to join the: Gazef Stronoff. Solution Epsilon and Sebas Tian return to the mansion, after moving the purchased grains to a temporary storehouse before returning to Nazarick. Sebas Tian notices that the mansion door is open, and rushes in calling for Tuare who is nowhere to be found. On the table, the butler finds a scroll. Solution reports that the lock on the door had been picked, as Sebas Tian finishes reading the note. He reveals that Eight Fingers had taken the girl and demand to him to come to a designated location. Sebas declares that he will rescue her, Soluton agrees, however, reminds him that they must report this development to their master. Meanwhile, in Albedo's chamber, the Overseer Guardian is busying herself making dolls and dakimakuas of Ainz Ooal Gown. Getting lost in her own work and her lust for Ainz, she is interrupted by a Message from the Supreme Being. He informs her that Sebas Tian has reported to him of Tuare's kidnapping. Ainz orders her to put together a team to support Sebas Tian. Albedo asks why they are committing a special team for a single human, which Ainz rebukes stating it was a matter of pride and honor as he swore to protect Tuare in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. The ones who kidnapped her were disgracing the name his comrades created and needed to be dealt with. Albedo apologizes to her master stating it will be done. Ainz thanks her and tells the Overseer to put Demiurge in-charge of the operation, ending the conversation. Albedo now alone, bitterly states she doesn't understand. A discarded flag of Ainz Ooal Gown lies in her chamber. Albedo calls it worthless, stating the Great Tomb of Nazarick is his sole possession. That she is devoted to him and him alone and wishes to say his name again as she stares at Momonga's banner pinned to the wall. Major Events * Blue Roses plan to move against the Eight Fingers. * Renner revealed her darker side to Zanac and Raevan. She also agrees to help her older brother reach the throne in exchange for allowing her to marry Climb. * Sebas and Solution return to the mansion to discover Eight Fingers have kidnapped Tuare. * Ainz learns of Tuare's kidnapping and orders Albedo to launch an immediate retaliation. * Albedo's darker side is revealed. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance *Gagaran *Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra *Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself *Tina *Tia *Evileye *Elias Brandt Dale Raeven *Climb *Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself *Gazef Stronoff *Sebas Tian *Solution Epsilon *Albedo *Ainz Ooal Gown New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Message Known Locations * Re-Estize ** Valencia Palace * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace October 2018 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 41 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters